kenseionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kensei Online Wiki:Layout guide
The Kensei Online Layout Guide is the definitive guide when it comes to organizing and structuring all articles on the wiki. In universe Out of the many different types of articles that can and have been created on Star Wars Fanon, the most common is the in-universe article about a character, ship or weapon. It is the style that makes the article appear to be a very professional, historic and encyclopedia-looking article, as it contains as much detail and historical information as possible. All in-universe articles should contain the following: *'Infobox' - An infobox is the box of statistics on the right side of an article. A relevant infobox contains statistics and known information in a comprehensible chart. A limited amount of background information on the subject is also present. Articles that only have an infobox are discouraged. When choosing an infobox for an article, users should consider the category that the article fits in. For example, Nero was an individual, or a character. Therefore, he would have a character infobox. This section is recommended. *'Introduction' - The introduction serves to give a summary of what your article is about. This section is required. *'Main article' - The main article is the most important part of an article, as it is where the majority of the information is. A character’s history, personality and traits, talents, and legacy should all be placed in the main article. If the article is about a ship or another form of vehicle or technology, the topic’s characteristics, design and legacy should all be discussed. This section is required. *'Behind the scenes' - The behind the scenes information is information regarding inspiration, origin and the reason the article was created. This section should not be written as a bulleted list. This section is recommended. *'Appearances' - The appearances section documents any appearances the subject of the article has had. If the fanon character or concept covered in the article is part of an unencyclopedic fan fiction, novella, short story or other fan-devised media in or outside Star Wars Fanon, it should be mentioned in this section. The list should be in bulleted form in an in-universe chronology. If the subject’s appearance is only a brief mention, apply the template. For the subject’s first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of in-universe chronology), apply the template. If the subject’s first appearance in the saga is only a mere mention, use the template. If the subject is not named in its first appearance but it is identified in a later source, first use the template and then the template. *'See also' - The see also section should include links related to the topic that are not linked to in the article. It is generally reserved for links to gallery or family pages that do not belong in the main article. This section is used only if applicable. *'External links' - The external links section is used to link to other sources or websites in which the subject might be mentioned, covered in alternate detail or discussed. Even if there is only one link, the name of the section is to remain plural. This section is used only if applicable. *'Category' - Every article on Kensei Online Wiki is required to be in at least one category. Maintenance categories such as Category:Articles to be cleaned up and Category:Articles being improved do not count. Categorizing articles by author does not either, though it is encouraged to add that as an additional category. Categories should be listed in alphabetical order. For a list of categories, please see page. Category:Policies